Jude TV
by Darks00
Summary: Jude: Welcome to Jude T.V.! What is it? All we do is whatever we want to do!...and I was board...anyways enjoy
1. Episode 1

Jude T.V.

By Darks00

Chapter One: Episode One

Jude's point of view:

I set up a video camera on a stand. I pressed a button, as on the video screen it said, "recording." I quickly took my seat, as I only had a stool in my garage.

"Hey dudes and dudettes," I said into the video camera. "I decided to make a t.v. show...Jude t.v.! Our first epasode is today, on November...November...oh, screw the date! Who cares!"

"So, what is Jude T.V.? I'm not even sure! We just do whatever we feel like!" I shouted into the camera. "Today, I feel like doing some acting. Please enjoy this act that me and the guys came up with."

----------------------------------------------------------------------------

(No ones point of view)

(The set begins with Jude behind a table. On the wall, it says, "Mcdonalds.")

(Jonsey comes to the counter, pretending to be a custumer.)

"Hi," Jonsey says, "Can I please have a bacon, lettuce, and tomato sandwhich?"

"Dude!" Jude shouts, "It's called a BLT! Get it strait!"

"So, can I have that?" Jonsey asks.

"We're Mcdonalds!" Jude shouts, "NO! It's called a Big Mac, or something..."

I'm leaving!" Jonesey shouts, as he leaves the building.

(Nikki comes in now)

"Hey, minster..." Nikki says, "You gave me french fries...but they're not even cooked!"

"You asked from French Fries, not cooked...you have to be exact with your order, ma'am." Jude says.

"Where's your manager?" Nikki asks.

"I AM the manager!" Jude tells her.

(Nikki sighs and leaves.) (Jen comes in. She has a little girl with her.)

"Hi, can I please have a happy meal?" Jen asks.

"I wish I could have a happy meal, too," Jude says, "but we can't always get what we want."

"You work here...Mcdonalds always have happy meals!" Jen shouts.

"Yeah...we ran out of toys, or something..." Jude explains.

"I don't care!" Jen shouts, "I just want food!"

"We all want food." Jude tells her.

Jen grumbles as she leaves.

"SMILES ARE FREE, YOU KNOW! I WANT MY FREE SMILE" Shouts Jude.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Judes point of view:

"DUDE!" I shouted, "I ordered a Ice cap, where's my Ice cap?...Oh crap, we're on, still?"

(goes to the camera)

"Jonsey, how do you turn this off?" I asked him.

"I dunno, press the red button!" Jonsey commands me.

"Doesn't work!" I yell back.

(gets a bat, starts breaking the camera)

(Camera all crashed)

"That's how you turn it off!" I shouted.

TO BE CONTINUED...

HA HA HA I know that was stupid...I was board, sorry to waste your time

**Darkness' Kid**


	2. Episode 2

Chapter 2: Episode 2 

Jude's point of view:

Wow, got lots of people who reviewed last epasode. Thanks, dudes! I really appreciate it. I'm going to start this episode with our own Jonesey and his part of the show, "The X."

-------------------------------------------------------------

No ones point of view:

"Hello, everyone!" Jonsey shouts. "The gang agreed to let me have my own part of the show, which we call, "The X."

"The X is just to state out stupid things people say or do." Jonsey says into the camera. "You wouldn't believe what happened to me today."

"First, I was in my Arts Ed class at school, and we were doing Swing dancing. Then, my teacher puts me with this really short kid! And I mean, she was just above my hip! And I had to dance with this person! And to make matters worse, when I had to dip her...I dropped her onto the group, and she yelled at me!"

Jonsey slaps his forhead.

"And this conclusion is...never trust short girls...they're evil...ready to use their shortness to their advantage..." Jonsey says. "Anyways, that's The X for today. Now it's to Jen!

------------------------------------------------------------------------

With Jen:

"Hey everyone, Jen here!" Jen shouts. "Well, this is my corner called the "Take 2." This is where we talk about new movies and stuff. Now, let's talk about that new movie, Charlie and the chocolate factory...worst movie ever!"

"First, there's this fat kid who falls in this chocolate lake...who cares about the fat kid? SAVE THE CHOCOLATE!" Jen screams. "When I first watched Charlie and the Chocolate factory when I was a kid...I thought Willie Wonka was a girl! I said to my mom, I want to be pretty as Willie Wonka! My mom screamed!"

"Now, if I was going to name this movie, here is the list what I would call it..."

The Fat kid and the Chocolate Factory

Never Trust Oop A Loopa's

The Chocolate Factory and the stupid kids who don't listen to Willie Wonka who later learn to listen to him and this is a pointless movie.

RING RING RING!

"Oh exuse me, that's the phone." Jen says, picking it up.

"Hello? WHAT? I'm being sued for making fun of "Charlie and the Chocolate factory? What? Oh, screw you!...yes, see you in court this Tuesday...bye..."

-----------------------------------------------------------------------

"Hey everyone, Nikki here!" Nikki says. "My corner is called, "Drama of Emmotions." Here, we do skits with the guys and me. Here's our skit of the day. Enjoy."

-------------------------------------------------------------------

This is why you should never trust Tim Hortons!

(A big sign says "welcome to Tim Hortons.")

"God, I hate being in drive-through!" shouts Nikki, wearing her head set for Drive Through.

She hears a beep in her head set.

"Welcome to Tim Hortons, how may I help you?"

"Yes, hi," the voice says. "I would like six donuts, please."

"Sure thing. Please pull up to the window." Nikki tells him.

(Nikki gets the donuts, then starts to run, but falls, as all the donuts go flying.)

"Crap!" Nikki curses.

Nikki looks around to make sure no one is looking, then gives them to the person who bought the donuts.

-------------------------------------------------------------------

"Hi, welcome to Tim Hortons, how may I help you?" Nikki asks.

"What are your soups today?" the man asks.

"Pardon?" Nikki asks again.

"WHAT ARE YOUR SOUPS TODAY?"

"Pardon?"

"I'M YELLING AS LOUD AS I CAN!" The man yells.

"WELL, SORRY, BITCH!" Nikki yells. (sorry don't swear, LOL)

"WHAT DID YOU SAY?" The man yells.

"Oh, crap, the mikes still on?" Nikki cries.

-------------------------------------------------------------------

(Back with Jude)

(Judes asleep.)

(Wyatt from the side pokes Jude with the broom.)

(Jude jumps up in fright, as he takes the broom, chucks it at Wyatt, and goes back to sleep)

"OUCH!" Wyatt cries.

(Caitlin comes into the camera.)

"Well, We can't wake up Jude, so I will end this Episode. How about we end with a quote of the day is... "God said we could make mistakes...that's why he made you!""

(Wyatt comes into the camera)

"Well anyways, thanks for tuning in to our second epasode. I hope you enjoyed it. And now, a word from our sponcers..."

-----------------------------------------------------------------------

Hi, welcome to Hooters, the sponcers of Jude T.V.! We got the money from our hookers who work here. Why not get a job here? You get a nice, small shirt and skirt, and get to really flirt and pick up guys! How cools that? Ohhh...what? This is rated "T?..." Oh crap, I better go before I get sued...well, join hooters!

------------------------------------------------------------------

"Couldn't get a better sponcer, huh?" Jen asks, raising an eyebrow.

TO BE CONTINUED...

**Darkness' Kid**


	3. Episode 3

Chapter 3: Episode 3 

"Wow, thanks for all the great reviews, dudes and dudettes! From Jude T.V., we thank you!" Jude cries out. "In the last episode, I noticed it said a swear. It was supossed to say "Btch." It got mixed up and put in the word! Sorry guys, I don't swear so sorry about my mistake."

"Now here's Jen with Take 2"

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Hey guys, Jen here. Todays movie that was horrible was "Harry Potter and the Prisinor of Askaban. What the heck was that? I swear to God, that guy who plays Harry Potter...give me a broom, and I could do a better job!"

"And their British Accents...my God that movie was what made me HATE British accents! Someone teach these kids how to speak properly!"

"and what's up with this Lord Voldmort? Eek! I can't say his name because I'm retarted! If I would name this movie, I would name it one of these titles."

The Kid With The Lightning Bold On His Head Who Is An Idiot Who Can Not Speak Properly

Harry Potter: The Kid With the Broom

Harry Pothead, Ron Weasle and Hermione Strange: A dumb tale

"And before we end Take 2, I have one thing to say: What's the spell to make someone shut-up? I'd do anything to make Harry Potter shut up...no, seriously, I love Harry Potter...anyways see ya!

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Hey guys, Jonesy here with "The X!" Today the stupidest thing happened to me...I was in Sex Ed at school. I got in trouble for blowing up a condem! It was funny...itill it went flying and hit Caitlin in the face...ANWAYS, you know what happened next?"

"I got in trouble for laughing when my teacher said, "Mucus!" Come on, "Mucus!"

(Jonsey bursts out laughing)

(Jude yells from the corner)

"JONSEY! HURRY UP! THIS IS GOING NOWHERE!"

"Okay! Anyways, who needs to know about sex? Who cares? Anyways, MUCUS!"

(Everyone gets big eyed)

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------

(Nikki just stands there, big eyed)

"O...k...anways, today our skit of the day is called, "The Bus." Enjoy."

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

(There is 6 chairs in the open. Jude is sitting on the fathest one, pretending to be the bus driver.)

Jonsey comes running in, screaming.

"JUDE! I SAW IT, IT WAS A MONSTER! RIGHT FLIPPING THERE! HE WAS LIKE, "RAH!" AND I'M LIKE "AHHH!""

(Jude just sits there, open eyed.)

"What ever you're on, dude...give it to me!"

(Jonsey sits down, as Nikki comes.)

She walks by Jonsey. She stares at Jonsey, then just jump up and shouts,

"STOP STARRING AT ME! BUS DRIVER! HE'S STARING AT ME! ERR!"

Nikki sits down, as Wyatt comes. He approches to Jude, as he shouts:

"Use the force, Luke!"

Jude jumps up, as he pretends to have a life savor. "You can not defeat me, Dark Vador!"

Wyatt also pretends to have a life savor, as him and Jude pretend to fight. Out of nowhere, Wyatt shouts:

"Luke! I am your father!"

"NO!" Jude shouts, as the both go to sit down.

Jen and Caitlin come in together, arm in arm, all happy.

"Our friendship is made out of Love and happiness!" Caitlin shouts.

"Like, Oh my God, Friends forever! Group hug!" Jen shouts back as athey hug, then sit down.

Then Jude sighs and says, "I need a better job!"

---------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Hey guys, Caitlin here with quote of the day. The quote of the day is..."

"Always leave the ugly duckling out!"

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Hi everyone, Wyatt here. You know, we had fun making this episode, but I have one thing to say...DO NOT SUE!"

-----------------------------------------------------------------------

"Well that episode 3, dudes!" Jude says. "Thanks for watching and see you later!"

"Ok, Jonsey, please turn the video camera off, now...it's over!" Jude cries.

"NO, this is fun taping you!" Jonsey cries back.

"Oh, screw this!" Jude cries, attacking Jonsey.

(The 6teen gang sights)

"Well good bye, everyone!" Wyatt shouts.

TO BE CONTINUED...

**Darkness' Kid**


	4. Episode 4

Chapter 4: Episode 4 

Jude's point of view:

Sorry about the late update, dude and dudettes. I've been pretty lazy these past weeks. My apologises. Anyways, todays episode!

Thanks for the reviews, guys! Okay, I had a confused reviewer. Now to me, nothing is as bad as when you're reading a story, and it doesn't make sence, so I'll explain. He said that it didn't make sence with Jen with her "Take 2" part of the show, when she was dissing Harry Potter. He said she was dissing it, but then at the end, she said she loved it. It didn't make sence. Well, what I meant by that is she doesn't want to get sued again, like she did when she was dissing Charlie and the Chocolate Factory on Episode 2. He also didn't get "The Bus" skit when Jen and Catlin are like "Our friend ship is made out of rainbows." There, I was dissing shows that are obsessed with friendship shows. Take yu-gi-oh for example. All they have are friendship speeches and crap. No, those two weren't gay! (Laughs) I was just making fun of shows like that. Now on for todays episode.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------

Take 2 with Jen:  
Jen's point of view

Okay, everyone knows about that new show, "Chronicals of Narnia." I never saw that movie, and I'm not planning to even see it. I read the book in grade five. It made me want to vomit. First, there's this "magic" wardrobe that takes you to the magical place of Narnia. What the heck? Where's the creativity? A wardrobe? Next thing you know, you're kids will be going into wardrobes, and saying, "I'm in Narnia!" And what's up with that goat thingy, Mr.Tumbness. It's what,half goat half human? In grade five, I was terrified of that thing! And don't get me started on the witch...she reminds me of my grade seven teacher! She's obseessed for winter, and gets kids to do her dirty work! And she makes it so there's never christmas...sounds like "How the grinch stole Christmas" to me! The creater of this movie should get sued! Hey...wait a second...oh my God, my teacher is that witch! Anyways, here's what I would call this movie.

4 dumb kids

The Witch that stole Christmas

The Grinch that stole Christmas 2: The Grinches Sister

Never trust half goat half human people

Well, this is all for "Take 2!" now, here's Jonsey with "The X."

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------

The X

Jonseys point of view:

Okay, today I am going to talk about little kids. They are so evil! They bite you...slap you...pull hair...and their staring at you...it burns! And, they make you watch these stupid kids shows, like that show, "Lazy Town" on YTV. OH MY GOD, IT'S THE WORLD OF BIG HEADS OF IDIOTS! Anyways, that's not my point. Kids are supposed to be a blessing...to me, it's the other way around! Hey...wait a second...I use to be a kid...that means I hate myself...AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Jude's point of view:

(You see Wyatt and Jude sitting down on chairs, wide eyed.)

Uh...wow, that was wierd...Caitlin, please calm Jonsey down...thanks. Sorry about that, dudes and dudettes. Well, I decided I wanted to do more then just do the introductions. So, Wyatt and me decided that we would make our own little corner, called "Screw you."

"What" Wyatt cried, "We never agreed on that!"

I just shrugged.

"ANYWAYS, on our corner, "Screw You," is where we get complaints about the show, and we deal with them."

(Authors notes: hey everyone. With Wyatt and Jude, what I meant by this is I'm going to make fake complaints. If you flame me, I WILL NOT...I repeat...I WILL NOT put it on my story. I respect flames, for they are just honesty. Remember, these are faulse. Back to Jude and Wyattt)

"Right now we have a caller, who has a complaint. Let's put him on speaker phone, shall we?"

"Hi, welcome to "Screw You." I said, "What's your complaint?"

"Hi." Says the voice on the speaker phone, "I don't think their should be a "Screw You" corner. Please get more Jonsey on! Chicks love him!"

"Hey, wait a minute..." Wyatt says. "Jonsey, is this you?"

"Hey," I said, "I can see you on the phone, right behind that corner!"

Jonsey runs, while all we get is a beeping dial town.

"Uhhhhh..." Wyatt says, "now to Caitlin for the "Quote of the Week"

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------

Quote of the Week

Caitlin's point of view:

Todays quote of the week today is,

"Give up. You suck."

Well, this is this weeks show...

(Nikki runs onto set)

"Hey!" she crieds, "What about my corner, "Drama of Emmotions?"

"Sorry Nikki," I tell her. "Jude didn't put it on the list. He says maybe next week."

"JUDE!" Nikki crieds, while you hear Jude screaming in the background.

This is this weeks show. Good-night, everyone!

TO BE CONTINUED...

**Darkness' Kid**


	5. Episode 5

Chapter 5: Episode 5 

Judes point of view:

Hey everyone, thanks for the awesome reviews! One person said I was being wayyyyyy too mean in Episode 4, so I'm going to pull back a bit. I just want you guys to know I don't mean any of it. I just have a habbit of doing and saying bad things. ANYWAYS, todays show, we go with Nikki, with her corner, "Drama of Emmotions."

---------------------------------------------------------------

DRAMA OF EMMOTIONS

Nikki's point of view:

Ok, I'm going to try something different on this episode. I'm going to show a flash back. I was following Jude one whole day, video taping it, and I want to show you guys one of my favorite parts...

--------------------------------------------------------------

You see Jude sitting on a local park bench, as a spider falls on him.

"OUCH!" Jude cries, "IT BIT ME!"

"Wait a minute..." Jude says, thinking, "I saw this in Spider Man...This is how Spider man got his powers! Now I have his powers!"

FEW MOMENTS LATER:

You see Jude on a sky scraper, in a spider man outfit.

"And now, to test to skills..." Jude says, as he jumps on the sky scraper...

------------------------------------------------------

Jude was in the hosital for this, and almost died. How He survived, I do not know. This is why Jude T.V. is going to sue Spider Man. ANYWAYS, here's Jonsey, with the "X!"

-----------------------------------------------------

THE X

Jonseys point of view:

Are we on yet? Are we on yet? Are we on yet? Ok, yes we are. Hey everyone, Jonsey here. I'm so pissed off. You wanna know why? I ordered a pizza about an hour ago, and it's still not here! I refuse to do my show without my flippin' pizza! All I want is a pizza, for the love of God! AND TURN THAT CAMERA OFF, BEFORE I TURN IT OFF FOR YOU!

(Jonsey goes up and smashes the camera)

---------------------------------------------------

PLEASE STAND BY, WE'RE HAVING TECHNICAL DIFFICULTIES

--------------------------------------------------

With Jude and Wyatt, and their corner, "Screw you!"

Judes point of view:

"ahhhh sorry about that, folks." I said.

"don't tell we had his pizza, Wyatt," I wisper to Wyatt.

"WHAT?" Wyatt cries, "That was his?"

"ANYWAYS," I said, rolling my eyes, let's get to our caller. Hey, welcome to "Screw You." What's your complaint?"

"Yeah, hi," the voice says. "I'm phoning to be hooked up for a date..."

"woah!" wyatt cries out. "Screw you" is not a dating service. This is for complaints."

"Well, I do have a complaint...none of you guys are hot!" the voice says angerly.

"WHAT?" I cry, "I'm not hot enough for you? Well SCREW YOU!"

I hang up the phone.

"Now with Caitlin with Quote of the week" Wyatt says.

-----------------------------------------------------------

QUOTE OF THE WEEK

Caitlin's point of view:

The quote of the week today is...

"SHUT UP I'M TRYING TO HEAR THE VOICES IN MY HEAD!"

Now with Jen with "Take 2"

----------------------------------------------------------------

TAKE 2

Jen's point of view:

Some movies are soooo stupid. Some make you want to take your eyes out. But, here's one that really made me sick. It's an insults to movies. But, today, we have a specail guest to Take 2. We all know him! He's Wyatt and Judes boss...please welcome, Wayne!

(Wayne comes on stage)

"So, Wayne," I ask him, "you know what movie I'm talking about. Take it away!"

"Thanks, Jen." Wayne says. "The most HORRIBLE film ever, is called, "War of the Worlds." More like war of the movies!"

"That guy must had been a druggie to make something like this. Ahhhhhh another worlds going to distroy ours! What the heck? This is something that can go on Wyatts or Judes "Movie Film Choice" rack. What's the creature going to do now? Oh, I have to take more drugs to do a sequal! This movie made no sence. If I could name this movie, I would name it one of these:"

War of The Movies

Evil Aliens from another plant are coming to attack ours, so we have to be stupid and scream, and not realize that persons doing drugs

The day a druggie went too far

"Well, this is everything for Take 2," I said, "Please thank our specail guest, Wayne, for being in this episode."

"To diss a movie?" Wayne asks, raising an eyebrow. "Any time."

"Well, this is everything for tonight," I said. "From Jude T.V., thanks for watching...and PLEASE DON'T SUE US! Good night everyone!"

TO BE CONTINUED...

**Darkness' Kid**


	6. The Last Episode

Chapter 6: The Last Episode 

Judes point of view:

Guys, we've been getting so many calls about that we're going to be sued! I'm sorry, but Jude T.V. is no more. If we do, we'll get sued. I just want to thank everyone who watched Jude T.V., and or reviewed. We appreciate it here at Jude T.V. Thanks for all the support, and good bye, everyone. Thank-you, and good bye, everyone.

"Hey," Jen says, "but that means that their can't be a "Jen T.V..."

THE END...

OR IS IT?

Darkness' Kid


End file.
